Space baby
by SpaceKruPanda
Summary: Lorsqu'un space baby anime la vie de Spacekru sur l'arche.


C'est deux ans après Praimfaya que Spacekru apprend qu'Emori est enceinte, les réactions sont assez diverses. Murphy et Emori sont perdus et aucunement prêts à devenir parents. Monty et Harper se réjouissent à l'idée de voir un bambin courir un peu partout sur l'arche, bien qu'Harper semble secrètement un peu envieuse. Echo est perplexe et apparemment tout aussi inquiète que Bellamy. Raven, elle, est seulement furieuse et le fait savoir.

 _« Lequel des deux abrutis que vous êtes n'a pas pris la peine de vérifier son implant ? »_ A-t-elle crié dans la salle commune, avant de frapper l'arrière de la tête de Murphy. _« Pourquoi est-ce que je demande ? Bien évidemment que c'est toi, espèce d'idiot. »_

Bellamy a bien essayé de la calmer, mais sans grande réussite apparente. _« Raven, s'énerver maintenant ne servira à rien. On n'a pas de quoi stopper une grossesse, alors on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie, Bellamy ? On a à peine de quoi tous nous nourrir pour l'instant ! Et l'accouchement, tu y as pensé ? Parce que moi, je l'ai fait. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons aucun médecin ? Et que le nombre de choses qui pourraient mal se passer est beaucoup trop élevé ? »_ Raven fait face à Bellamy maintenant, folle de colère qu'il prenne le parti de Murphy et Emori.

 _« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Raven, crois-moi. Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons aucun médecin, ni médicaments pour mettre fin à cette grossesse. »_ Raven a de quoi être en colère, Bellamy le sait, ils le savent tous. _« Alors, maintenant que c'est fait et qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Si tu as une autre solution, on t'écoute... »_

 _« Nous n'avons même pas de combinaison pour un enfant en bas âge, alors dis-moi, comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour la navette ? Pour notre retour sur terre ? Est-ce que ça va être à moi de trouver une solution pour ça aussi ? »_ Lui a-t-elle demandé, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

Emori est dans les bras de John, debout derrière Raven, et dans ses yeux, on peut y lire le même regard désemparé que celui des autres membres présents de Spacekru. _« On est vraiment désolé, Raven... »_

 _« Oui je sais, crois-moi, Emori. Je sais, mais malheureusement, ça n'aide pas. »_ A simplement répondu la mécanicienne en sortant de la salle commune.

Murphy s'en veut également, mais comme toujours, il est bien trop fier pour l'admettre. _« Elle n'a tué aucun d'entre nous, donc je suppose que ça c'est plutôt bien passé ? »_

Bellamy lui fait comprendre en un regard de se taire. _« Tais-toi Murphy, à ta place, je me ferais discret. »_

 _« Et à ta place, je serais content pour toi. »_ Dit Murphy dans l'unique but de provoquer, parce que c'est la seule façon de faire qu'il connaît pour se défendre. _« Ne soit pas jaloux Bellamy, si tu veux un mini Blake, tu peux t'y mettre toi aussi. Tu as encore le choix entre Raven qui est comme ta soeur ou Echo qui a presque tué ta vrai soeur deux fois. Toutes les deux très jolies, mais on sait tous ici que tu aimes les femmes un peu sauvages et qui seraient capable de te tuer à mains nues, alors je pense qu'Ech.. »_

 _« Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Murphy. La situation n'a absolument rien d'amusant. »_ Crie Bellamy plus durement que la première fois, soutenant et défiant du regard l'homme en face de lui. Comme toujours, Bellamy l'emporte face à Murphy et celui-ci quitte à son tour la pièce, suivit de près par Emori qui adresse un sourire timide à Bellamy en partant.

Echo s'approche de Bellamy, ses yeux croisant les siens. _« Tu sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur et il a peur, ta réaction était stupide et n'a pas aidé. »_

Bellamy soupire alors qu'il lève son visage vers le ciel, réfléchissant. Il sait qu'elle a raison lorsqu'il pose de nouveau ses yeux sur elle. _« Je sais... Est-ce que tu pourrais voir comment va Raven, s'il te plaît ? »_ Echo acquiesce et disparaît à son tour, maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à réfléchir à comment il va aborder les choses avec Murphy pour arranger la situation.

[...]

Emori est à cinq mois de grossesse lorsqu'elle ose enfin parler de sa plus grande peur. ce n'est pas à Murphy qu'elle en parle, ni même à Raven de qui elle est la plus proche et pas non plus à Bellamy, Harper et Monty, qui sont pourtant tout les trois si gentils avec elle depuis qu'ils sont tous enfermés ici. Emori n'avait pas en tête d'en parler à qui que ce soit pour être honnête, mais elle avait surpris à de nombreuses reprises Echo la dévisageait au cours des dernières semaines et ça l'avait rapidement agacé.

 _« Est-ce que tu as un problème ? »_ Lui a un jour demandé Emori, alors qu'elles se trouvaient seules.

 _« Non... Est-ce que tu en as un ? »_ A simplement rétorqué Echo, le ton de sa voix toujours parfaitement contrôlé.

 _« Je... Non. C'est juste que tu me regardes toujours comme si.. Oh, je t'en prie. Tu sais très bien comment tu me regardes... »_

Echo avait juste souri. Cet agaçant petit sourire qui voulait dire "je suis beaucoup trop intelligente pour que tu puisses me mentir, alors n'est pas la stupidité d'essayer", et elle l'était, tous ici savaient à quel point Echo était intelligente, Emori avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en chacun d'eux comme dans un livre ouvert et ça avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Car elle n'avait encore rien dit, mais elle savait qu'Echo savait déjà. Pourtant, Emori savait aussi qu'Echo ne dirait rien, si Emori ne lui avouait pas la raison de son inquiétude.

 _« Parle, Emori. »_ Echo avait la fâcheuse manie d'aller toujours droit au but et de ne pas tourner autour du pot quand elle devait dire quelque chose.

Ce côté de la personnalité d'Echo faisait souvent sourire Bellamy, Emori était certaine qu'il appréciait beaucoup ça chez Echo. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, malgré ça, Emori savait aussi qu'elle avait clairement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un avant que tout ça ne la ronge.

 _« J'ai peur que... »_ Sa voix se brisa dans sa première tentative d'explication, la tête baissée, alors qu'Emori porte maintenant une importance exagérée à la contemplation de ses mains. Sa main...

Echo l'a observé en silence durant quelques instants. _« Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Murphy ? »_

Emori soupire bruyamment. _« Non. Je sais que ça n'a aucune importance pour lui et je sais que c'est bête de voir aussi loin, mais.. Et si elle était Frikdreina ? Et si lors de notre retour au sol, mon bébé se faisait bannir lui aussi, pour quelque chose que je lui aurais transmis ? On le sait, il ne reste qu'un seul endroit viable sur terre et si ton peuple le revendiqué comme à lui et que mon bébé et moi, on avait nul part où aller ? »_

 _« J'ai aussi été banni, je te rappelle. Ce n'est plus mon peuple, mais toi, tu l'es maintenant. Tout comme le sera ton bébé, comme il l'est déjà en réalité. Je te promets, que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce qui vous attend sur terre, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras plus seule pour y faire face, jamais. C'est compris, space mother ? »_

Emori a relevé la tête aux paroles d'Echo, elle a dû mal à lui cacher son sourire maintenant. Certes, Echo n'a pas pris Emori dans ses bras comme Skaikru l'aurait fais pour la consoler et la rassurer, mais Echo est beaucoup mieux que Skaikru, elle est Spacekru. Et la promesse d'Echo et la détermination qu'Emori peut lire dans ses yeux est plus rassurant que n'importe quel câlin de consolation de ces personnes du ciel qu'elle aime tellement, mais qui n'ont réellement connu la terre que quelques mois et qui ignorent à quel point leur monde peut être cruel, aussi cruel qu'il peut être beau.

 _« Ouais, c'est compris, space sister. »_ Confirme Emori, avant d'entendre le léger rire d'Echo à sa réponse.

[...]

Ils sont encore quatre autours de la table du dîner, Bellamy, Murphy, Emori et Harper sont encore devant leur soupe aux algues préparées avec amour par Monty. Echo n'est pas loin d'eux, elle s'entraîne en frappant le sac de boxe que Bellamy a installé dans la salle commune. Raven est retournée dans la salle des commandes dès qu'elle a eu terminé sa ration, leur disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail et Monty a proposé de l'aider ce qu'elle a accepté avec grand plaisir.

 _« Viens manger avec nous, Echo. »_ Lui demande gentiment Harper.

 _« Je n'ai pas faim, donne ma ration à Emori, elle mange pour deux... »_ Dit Echo, ses poings tapant toujours plus fort sur le sac.

 _« Ou pour trois, vu la taille de cette chose. »_ Taquine Murphy en jetant un rapidement coup d'oeil sur le ventre d'Emori, ce qui lui a valu un coup-de-poing dans les côtes et un cri de douleur.

 _« Non, Echo. On a tous besoin de nos rations quotidiennes, et tu le sais. »_ Le ton de Bellamy est autoritaire lorsqu'il se lève pour approcher Echo. _« Arrête ça et va à table. »_

Echo ne l'écoute pas, évidemment. _« Je n'ai que deux mots pour toi : "huit mois", elle en a plus besoin que moi. »_ Bellamy arrête le balancement du sac qu'Echo vient une nouvelle fois de frapper, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

 _« Va manger, c'est un ordre Echo, il n'y a pas à discuter. »_ Murmure Bellamy pour qu'elle seule l'entende, il la connaît, il sait qu'elle ne désobéira pas à un ordre direct. Il regrette presque ses paroles quand il remarque la façon dont elle le regarde, mais elle ne dit rien et va s'asseoir à table.

Emori râle discrètement sur Murphy lorsque Bellamy revient lui aussi à table. _« C'est ton enfant, tu aurais juste pu m'en laisser un peu. »_

 _« Je suis un homme, j'ai besoin de mangé pour garder mes forces et battre Echo à l'entraînement de demain. »_ Explique et se défend Murphy.

 _« Même avec toutes nos rations tu n'aurais pas assez de force pour battre Echo. »_ Dit Harper en adressant un clin d'oeil à la concernée.

Bellamy soupire avant de glisser son bol de soupe en direction d'Emori. _« Tien Emori, et mange doucement. »_ Dit-il alors que son regard croise celui d'Echo.

 _« J'y crois pas, tu te fous vraiment de moi... »_ Râle dans un murmure l'espionne d'Azgeda en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe.

 _« Mange. »_ Répète Bellamy sévère, mais le sourire qu'il lui adresse ne l'est pas une seconde, alors qu'Echo avale plusieurs cuillères de soupe nonchalamment sous ses yeux.

 _« Tu te sacrifies pour moi, maintenant ? »_ Lui demande Echo toujours assez bas pour que lui seul l'entende, alors que Murphy, Emori et Harper sont en grand questionnement sur le sexe du futur bébé.

 _« Ne joue pas l'étonnée, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »_ Lui répond Bellamy sans même la regarder, récupérant la cuillère des mains d'Echo pour se servir dans le bol de celle-ci.

[...]

 _« Répète-moi encore une fois, de me calmer et de respirer. Et je te jure que tu vas me le payer très cher une fois que la chose que tu m'as mise dans le ventre est sorti de là ! »_ Crie Emori.

 _« Sans aucun doute, le travail va bientôt commencé... »_ Dit Bellamy, les bras croisés en observant Murphy se faire mal traité par Emori.

Echo s'est tournée vers Bellamy, les sourcils légèrement fronçaient d'inquiétude. _« Mais quel travail ? Est-ce qu'on avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ? Je pensais qu'on devait tous être disponible pour la naissance ? »_

Bellamy sourit à Echo, Emori le remarque lorsque ses contractions se sont calmées, maintenant qu'ils sont en face d'elle et qu'ils se regardent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, au point qu'il en oublie même de lui répondre, ce ne sont plus les mêmes sourires qu'il lui a toujours adressé durant les deux années ici, ils étaient tristes et un peu perdus, maintenant ils sont juste doux et attendrissant. Peut-être qu'Echo le remarque elle aussi, car c'est elle qui coupe le contact visuel la première.

 _« C'est une expression Echo, quand on dit que le travail à commencé, on parle de l'accouchement... »_ Lui explique Raven avant de se tourner vers Bellamy, lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension, alors qu'il hausse simplement les épaules en réponse.

 _« Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire sortir ce bébé avant demain ? »_ Intervient Murphy.

 _« On ne peut rien faire, sauf attendre, tu crois qu'on met un enfant au monde avec un éternuement, Murphy ? »_ Dit Harper qui donné la main à Emori, pendant que John faisait les cent pas et qu'Emori grimaçait de douleur. _« Les contractions ne sont pas encore assez rapprochées. »_

 _« D'ailleurs, vous avez une idée de prénom ? Il serait peut-être temps de se décider, maintenant. »_ Demande Monty assit sur le sol.

 _« Si c'est un garçon, John Junior. »_ Dit fièrement Murphy. _« Et si c'est une fille... Et bien, ça ne sera pas une fille. »_

Raven ricane à la réponse de Murphy. _« Attends, vous n'avez pas de prénom si c'est une fille ? Bellamy, tu dois remédier à ça ! »_

 _« C'est vrai que tu as choisi le prénom d'Octavia, alors si c'est une fille, comment est-ce qu'on l'appelle ? »_ Renchérit Harper.

Devant le regard incertain de Bellamy, Emori prend la parole. _« Etant donné que ça sera une fille... »_ Emori lance un regard sévère sur un John qui semble ne pas apprécier l'idée. _« Il faudrait avoir un prénom avant demain, Bellamy. »_

 _« Alors, quel prénom_ _de l'Iliade vas-tu nous trouver cette fois ? »_ Rajoute Monty comme dernier encouragement à son ami.

 _« Il y a bien la déesse de la discorde, que Zeus a chassé de l'Olympe car elle y maintenait une ambiance détestable en dressant les divinités les unes contres les autres. »_ Raconte Bellamy après réflexion. _«_ _Mais il ne faut pas voir d'elle que l'aspect négatif, elle est aussi la personnification de l'émulation._ _»_

Harper ricane en jetant un regard amusé sur Murphy et Emori. _« Est-ce que c'est une métamorphose pour nous parler de la vie de Murphy et Emori sur l'Arche ? »_

 _«_ _Je ne vois pas de_ _quoi tu parles, on ne nous a pas chassé de l'_ _Arche._ _»_ Se défend Murphy, faisant mine d'être vexé.

 _«_ _Vous ne l'avez pas encore été, mais on pense tous à vous faire flotter au moins plusieurs fois par jour..._ _»_ Rétorque Echo sous les rires de tous sauf de Murphy et Emori.

 _«_ _Alors ce prénom, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain_ _?_ _»_ Demande impatiemment Monty en tenant Harper dans ses bras.

Bellamy sourit. _« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'E_ _ris_ _? »_

 _« Eris kom Spacekru... »_ Répète Emori aux côtés de Murphy, Bellamy la regarde et acquiesce.

 _« Eris Murphy. »_ Murmure Murphy pour lui-même, peut-être que finalement, avoir une petite fille ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose.

[...]

 _« Bon sang ! Ses deux idiots m'ont un enfant au monde et qui doit s'en occuper quand ils tombent tous les deux malades ? »_ Raven râle, elle est face à Eris allongée sur une table à langer qu'Harper a trouvé à Medbay peu après sa naissance et elle ne sait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

Bellamy est assis à la table de la salle commune, il travaille apparemment sur la tablette, mais Raven doute réellement de sa concentration sur la chose et le soupçonne de se moquer d'elle dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Echo et Harper sont toutes les deux assises sur le canapé présent dans la pièce, lisant le même livre en le commentant de temps à autre, mais Raven ne manque pas leurs regards amusés à elles aussi.

 _« Ok, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »_ Crie-t-elle soudainement. _« Elle bouge dans tous les sens, sérieusement, est-ce qu'un bébé de trois mois est censé être si agité ? Il me faut une autre paire de mains. »_

 _« Désolé, je ne peux vraiment pas. »_ Bellamy soulève un peu la tablette qu'il tient fermement de ses deux mains, son ton est sérieux, mais le sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres est clairement moqueur.

 _« Euuuh... Désolée, mais je dois y aller. C'est dingue, mais j'avais complètement oublié que Monty m'attend pour la ferme d'algue. »_ Harper s'est levée et se dirige un peu trop rapidement vers la sortie. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour tous nous nourrir ici... »_ Continue Harper en arrivant à la porte. _« Demande à Echo ! »_ Résonne la voix d'Harper alors qu'elle s'éloigne déjà dans le couloir.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ Crie Echo à l'adresse d'Harper sans recevoir de réponse, elle se tourne vers Bellamy pour obtenir de l'aide, sauf qu'il soulève de nouveau sa tablette pour faire savoir qu'il est "bien trop occupé." _« Je... Tu sais, je me disais justement qu'il serait bien d'aller voir comment vont Murphy et Emori, ce rhume... Il semble très mauvais. »_

Bellamy n'essaye même pas de cacher son rire cette fois, alors que Raven regarde sévèrement Echo. _« N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir, parce que je te retrouverais où que tu sois cachée sur ce vaisseau ! »_

Echo ne prend pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'elle est une espionne, qu'elle s'est cachée toute sa vie, que c'est son boulot et ce qu'elle fait le mieux, et si vraiment elle voulait se cacher, même ici, personne ne la trouverai. _« Raven... J'étais une guerrière et une espionne Azgeda, j'ai appris à diriger une armée et gérer les crises politiques et les situations critiques en temps de guerre, pas à gérer ce genre de chose... »_ Dit honnêtement Echo.

 _« Et moi j'étais une mécanicienne Zero-G experte en explosifs, maintenant on a un bébé à bord et on doit être polyvalents. »_ Raven essaye de convaincre Echo, tout comme elle essaye de se convaincre elle-même. _« De plus, c'est une situation critique, alors lève tes jolies petites fesses de ce canapé et viens m'aider. »_

Echo pose son livre et se lève sans grand enthousiasme du canapé, venant aux côtés de Raven, pour faire face à Eris toujours sur la table à langer. _« Très bien, je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire exactement ? »_

 _« On doit changer sa couche... Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai déjà vu Emori et Bellamy le faire des dizaines de fois, rien de très compliqué. »_ Dit Raven, alors que les yeux d'Echo volent en direction de Bellamy qui les observe par-dessus sa tablette. _« Concentre-toi, Echo. »_ Râle Raven, ramenant l'attention d'Echo sur le bébé et elle-même.

Raven détache la couche d'une main hésitante, pas certaine de bien faire. _« Ok, je tiens ses jambes et tu t'occupes du reste. »_ Décide Echo.

 _« Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? »_ Demande Raven, ni Echo, ni elle ne l'ont remarqué, mais Bellamy semble apprécié le spectacle et il a même reposé la tablette sur la table pour pouvoir les observer plus attentivement.

 _« Parce que tu... Parce que tu es la marraine. »_ Lui répond Echo, fière d'avoir trouvé une raison valable.

 _« Oh, je t'en prie... Tu ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie ! »_ Se défend Raven en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _« C'est peut-être vrai, mais ça sonne important, donc c'est que ça doit l'être forcément. »_ Insiste Echo en croisant les bras.

 _« Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste... Attendre que Murphy et Emori aillent mieux ? »_ Propose Raven.

 _«_ _Oui, faisons ça !_ _»_ S'exclame Echo, n'arrivant pas à cacher le soulagement dans sa voix.

 _« Ok, ça va, d'accord. »_ Intervient Bellamy en se levant finalement. _« Je vais m'en occuper. »_ Dit-il quand il arrive face à la table à langer. « _Je ne peux décidément pas laisser ma filleule entre vos mains._ »

Raven et Echo se sont reculées pour lui faire de la place, et alors qu'il change la couche du nourrisson, Echo adresse un clin d'oeil à Raven qui lui répond par un simple sourire complice. « _Bien joué, space auntie._ » Murmure Echo.


End file.
